Can This Be Real?
by Corrinn
Summary: After an uncomfortable night, can Heung Soo and Nam Soon tell each other how they feel?


**This now has to be one of my favorite kdrama pairings. I lost count at how many times I teared up from the two of them wanting to reconcile, but not quite able to. It killed me when Heung Soo cried and asked "Did you even miss me?" Ah, fangirl hot flash. Anyway, I couldn't resist writing about these two. They make it so easy. So, I hope you enjoy. One warning beforehand: If you don't like boy x boy pairings, don't read. If you do like it, then by all means read and review!**

"Wait! Hey, hold on. You need to know. I like you. I have for a while now. I... mmm."

Nam Soon started snoring. Heung Soo stared at his friend, a crazy mix of feelings rushing through him. Nam Soon only talked in his sleep when he was extremely stressed. What better way to get stressed out than to not be able to tell someone how you felt about them. For the last several weeks, almost nightly, Nam Soon talked in his sleep, saying almost the same thing every time. An ache suddenly pulled at Heung Soo's heart, and he dropped to his back clutching his chest.

'Why should I care that he likes someone? It was bound to happen. Who is it? Ha Kyung? Kang Joo?'

Heung Soo rolled onto his side and curled his bad leg to his chest. He tried to stick his arm under his head, but was still uncomfortable. The pillows had been soaked after a wrestling match had spilled a two liter of soda all over the floor.

"Aish!" he muttered as he shifted again.

"Can't you keep still? Bastard idiot!" Nam Soon yelled.

"Idiot? Well, if you hadn't spilled the soda!"

"_I_ spilled... Yah! Face me if you're going to start laying blame."

"No! You're a jerk!"

"Well, here you big baby, if you need something to lay on."

Heung Soo heard rustling behind him and wondered if that bastard had a pillow hidden away. He lifted his head when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Confusion struck as an arm replaced his own under his head.

"Yah! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I want to sleep. In order for that to happen, you have to be comfortable and sleep, too. Just shut the hell up and close your eyes."

Heung Soo did as he was told. There was no arguing with the idiot when his sleep came into question. He hoped that Nam Soon couldn't feel his heart pounding. The younger man pressed his chest against his back and slung an arm over his waist, snoring slightly. Heung Soo was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe. He had no idea how he would fall asleep with his best friend basically hugging him from behind.

'Why am I like this?' Heung Soo thought angrily. 'He's my best friend. I can't, I can't have feelings for him. We're both guys!'

Now freaked out, he tried to slide out of Nam Soon's embrace without waking him. The second he moved, the arms tightened around him. To make matters worse, Nam Soon threw a leg over top of his own. There was no escape. Heung Soo closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else. He had been feeling increasingly more unsure of himself where his friend was concerned. Did he love him? It was wrong, wasn't it? He pictured playing soccer again. It still hurt, that wouldn't do. He counted bowls of ramyun. Very bad idea, it just made him hungry. It took a few hours, but finally exhausted, he fell asleep.

Nam Soon groaned at the sound of the alarm. It was Saturday. No school, and no part time job until the evening. They could sleep in. He started to move to shut the alarm of and realized that he had wrapped himself around Heung Soo. His left arm was dead from the weight of his friend's head. He tried to shift quietly. That alarm was really annoying. Heung Soo woke up.

"Hey, jerk! Get your knee out of my back and shut that damn alarm off."

Nam Soon scrambled away from him. That wasn't his knee... Oh god! He quickly shut the alarm off and ran out of the room to the bathroom. He locked the door, sinking to the floor against it. How could he let this happen. He was in love with his best friend, but he didn't need that fact announced so embarrassingly. Nam Soon stood. He'd have to take a long, cold shower to calm his nerves.

He started the shower up. Cold showers had always been terrible, but sometimes necessary to hide his shame. Heung Soo didn't need to know that he did that to him. Damn! It was getting more difficult to keep his feelings in check. Nam Soon wanted to tell him, but he was terrified of ruining their friendship after fighting so hard to get it back. He'd have to talk to Kang Joo about it again. She had found out a few weeks ago that he was in love with Heung Soo. That conversation played through his head, effectively killing any erection he had.

_"Yah! Why don't you even try to ask me out? Are you afraid I'll beat you up?"_

_ "Whatever!" Nam Soon had said with a smirk. "You could barely harm a fly."_

_ Kang Joo looked at him curiously. "Hmm, now that I think about it, you haven't shown any interest in any girl ever. You aren't mean or anything, you just treat everybody like a regular old friend. Except for," she gasped. "You are in love with Heung Soo-yah!"_

_ Nam Soon panicked and slapped a hand over her mouth. "What do you think you are saying? He's a guy and I am as well. In love with, psh!"_

_ "No, it makes sense. All of that time you spent trying to make things right between you. The sadness on your face every time he turned his back. And now that you guys have reconciled, you have been one hundred percent different. You almost shine from happiness."_

_ "I don't shine," Nam Soon muttered. _

_ "You do! You should tell him!"_

_ "Yah! What do you mean?"_

_ "He is your best friend. He'll understand, I bet. You guys are really close and share everything, why not share your feelings?"_

_ "Right, tell my best friend in the whole world, and a guy, that I love him. I'm sure that would go over real well."_

_ "He loves you too."_

_ "What!?"_

_ "He does, and not just in the friend way. I'd bet my life on it. Woman's intuition, you know."_

Nam Soon had scowled and run off after securing Kang Joo's promise to not tell a soul, even Ha Kyung, about what she had just found out. She had agreed with a laugh after making him promise to treat her to hot dogs in the very near future.

A knock sounded on the door. Nam Soon jumped, shocked at the intrusion. He shut the shower off, threw a towel around his waist and flung the door open. His head pounded from the stress of holding everything in and he was not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment. The desire for a fight disappeared when he saw Heung Soo fighting to not look at him. There had never been that awkwardness between them before. Nam Soon was feeling adventurous and decided to test something.

"What? Why are you trying to bug a guy in the shower? You want to see?"

Heung Soo blushed from his neck to his forehead. Nam Soon watched with curiosity as his friend slowly looked him up and down. Now that was interesting. He took a step toward the taller man, bringing them face to face, and poked a finger in his chest, He wondered how far he could take this.

"Do you really want to see what's hidden behind this towel?"

"Y-yah! What are you saying, you bastard? J-just get out of my way. I need to pee."

Heung Soo was flustered? Interesting. Nam Soon felt daring, especially after the reactions he was getting. As he walked toward the bedroom, he hollered back to Heung Soo.

"Hey, hang this up for me."

Before he could chicken out, he ripped his towel off and tossed it at Heung Soo, who looked ready to either choke or catch on fire. Really, a blush suited him well. He posed in the doorway, causing his best friend to splutter in shock. Nam Soon laughed and shut the door to the room behind him. He'd better hurry and get some clothes on, or Heung Soo would strangle him with the towel.

Heung Soo stood, trying not to pass out, with his hands holding him up on the sink. Did Nam Soon always look that sexy? What was with him taking his towel off? 'Do I want to see him naked?' Heung Soo thought. He was surprised when somewhere within him answered "yes." Yes, he did want to see his best friend naked. He wanted to do more than look at him. But what to do? Nam Soon liked someone, and if Heung Soo had to bet on it, it was Kang Joo. The two of them went out almost weekly for mountains of hot dogs and french fries.

Heung Soo felt sick. Here he was, just finding out that he was in love with his best friend, and he couldn't do anything about it. He put a hand to his chest. His heart hurt. He wanted to grab Nam Soon and kiss him until he couldn't think about anyone else.

"Aish! You sound like a lovesick idiot, Heung Soo," his whispered to himself. "It's better to be his best friend and watch him fall in love with someone, than to be without him again."

Heung Soo knew that if he lost Nam Soon again, there would be no coming back from that heart break again. He was doomed to a life on the sidelines. He sighed. Better hurry up in here. No one took this long to pee. Nam Soon would be wondering if he was sick.

When he was done, he washed his hands and walked out to the living room. Nam Soon had already made a feast of a breakfast. He was waiting patiently, no outward sign of the weird display from earlier. What was that anyway? Posing in the doorway like a model. Shit-eating bastard! He sat down and watched Nam Soon texting away on his phone. After a couple of minutes, the younger man started dishing food for the both of them.

"Heung Soo, are you feeling okay?"

"Ah! What?"

"You look like you're going to be sick."

Nam Soon reached a hand out to check for fever, but dropped it when Heung Soo flinched. He looked down at his bowl of rice. Maybe he had taken things a bit too far after his shower. He didn't know what to say, so he did what Kang Joo had just suggested.

"Have you ever been in love, Heung Soo-yah?"

Heung Soo dropped his chopsticks, and the rice they held, onto his pants.

"W-what kind of question is that?"

"Well, we're friends. Friends can talk about stuff like that. So have you?"

"Yeah," Heung Soo mumbled finally admitting it to himself. He was terrified of where this was leading.

"Oh," Nam Soon said softly, trying to keep calm. "Is it someone I know?"

"Yeah," he mumbled again. What was this bastard trying to do?

"I see. Do they know?"

"No." Heung Soo's voice was quiet with emotion. "Are you in love with someone?"

Nam Soon nodded. "Yep, and before you ask, they don't know. I hope to remedy that soon. You should wish me luck."

Heung Soo felt like he was going to throw up. "G-good luck, idiot. At least you have a chance with the person you love."

"Well, what's stopping you? If I truly had a chance with the person I'm in love with, I think I would grab them and kiss them right away." Nam Soon looked down at the ground, hoping that Heung Soo would catch the hint. He continued in a softer voice. "You just never know how much time you're going to get with them until they're gone."

Nam Soon stood and started clearing off the dishes. Heung Soo stood as well, and when the table was clear, he folded the legs and stuck it in the corner by the bookshelf. He folded his arms across his chest and watched Nam Soon rinse off the few dishes they had dirtied. 'Grab and kiss, huh?' he thought as he huffed quietly. The last words Nam Soon said ran through his head again. Until they're gone...

With more resolve than he thought he'd ever have, and before his brain could kick in to tell him this was a bad idea, he walked over to where Nam Soon was putting the last of the dishes away. Heung Soo took a deep breath, grabbed his best friend by the shoulders, spun him, and kissed him.

It was better than he could have ever imagined. Electricity flowed between them. Heung Soo had kissed girls before, but none of them had ever made him feel like he was drowning and being saved at the same time. He felt blindly for one of Nam Soon's hands, and pinned it against the cabinet door above his head as he pressed his body against the smaller one. Nam Soon's other hand managed to find its way into Heung Soo's hair, and he gave it a slight tug. Heung Soo moaned into the kiss. His pants were starting to get uncomfortable, so he ground his hips forward, causing both of them to let out a moan.

Nam Soon was in shock. Without even having to tell him how he felt, here was Heung Soo, kissing the hell out of him. He ran his tongue across the lips pressed against his own, and they parted just enough for him to slip inside. Oh, he tasted like an amazing mix of toothpaste and something that was undeniably Heung Soo. Nam Soon moaned again and ground his own hips against the body that had him pinned. It would have been an extremely erotic stance to be in, except for the cabinet handle digging into his back. Nam Soon broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Heung Soo, I need to move. The handle on this cabinet-"

Nam Soon found himself lifted off the floor. He wrapped his legs around Heung Soo's waist as his best friend carried him to the bedroom. He started to unbutton the parts of the shirt that he could reach. Nam Soon started to place open mouthed kisses along the newly exposed neck and collar bone in front of him. Heung Soo stumbled and nearly dropped him.

"Hey, idiot, I don't want to slam into the floor."

Instead of an apology, Heung Soo walked them right over to the nearest exposed wall and smacked Nam Soon against it with a kiss and a thrust. Nam Soon couldn't believe this was happening, and it felt amazing. He never thought that Heung Soo would ever go for this. He shifted his legs so that he would be put down. The look on Heung Soo's face said that that was not something he'd wanted to do, so Nam Soon decided to make it up to him.

He reached out to finish unbuttoning Heung Soo's shirt, trailing kisses down his chest to his stomach. Heung Soo was breathing heavily. He really didn't want to put Nam Soon down. For some odd reason, he was being allowed this crazy, perfect moment. He wanted to savor every last second of it. He couldn't bite back a moan as Nam Soon lightly bit just above his navel.

Insecurity flooded his mind as he realized something. He was the one that instigated this. Did Nam Soon feel like he had to continue to make him happy? What Nam Soon was doing felt amazing, but Heung Soo couldn't focus until he knew for sure. He sank his fingers into Nam Soon's hair and pulled his head back just enough to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, Nam Soon, are you just doing this because you feel that you still owe me something?"

Nam Soon jumped to his feet, giving Heung Soo enough of a shove to drop the taller man to his butt. He wanted to yell at him, but the retort died in his throat as he saw the look in his best friend's eyes. Heung Soo had started everything just now, and after what had happened in the past, could his question really be that unusual? Nam Soon knelt next to him and put a hand on his cheek to make sure Heung Soo couldn't look away.

"You idiot. Are you really that blind? I have loved you for so long now." Nam Soon shook his head with a smile. "Today, everything was going to come out. Either you were going to kiss me or I was going to kiss you. I've spent too many sleepless nights stressing out about this."

"I have loved you for a long time too. I only just realized it this morning when I woke up with you hugging me. I want to be able to wake up like that every day."

Both men smiled at each other, then Nam Soon blushed. His memories of that morning were a little difficult to deal with. His hard on had been stabbing Heung Soo in the back. Heung Soo looked at him curiously. Nam Soon rubbed a hand uncomfortably through his hair.

"Did you not mean to hug me this morning?"  
"No, it's not that. Just, ah, that wasn't my knee."

"You think I didn't know that, dumb ass? Every guy gets morning wood. I was just trying to keep things from getting weird."

"Oh, well then."

Nam Soon pushed Heung Soo onto his back. He reached slowly down to the button on his pants, giving Heung Soo enough time to stop him if he wanted. He met with no resistance. The button came undone easily, the zipper as well. Nam Soon looked at Heung Soo's eyes. He was staring back, still slightly insecure about everything. Well, Nam Soon was just going to have to make him change his thoughts.

He nibbled at Heung Soo's collar bones and gave each a long slow lick. Heung Soo responded with a low growl. Nam Soon smiled. This was going to be fun. It added a new level of teasing to their relationship. He licked down Heung Soo's chest, pausing to lightly bite each nipple before moving farther down. When he reached the top of the pants, he paused only long enough to suck on each exposed hip bones. Heung Soo arched beneath him. He pulled off the pants and boxers, heart pounding at the thought of seeing his best friend fully naked for the first time.

Nam Soon was not disappointed. He sat back to enjoy what he was seeing. There was no real need to rush things. His eyes traced over the lines and contours of Heung Soo's chest and abs before trailing down lower, following the thin line of hair that led from his navel to his already hard erection. 'I did that to him,' Nam Soon thought with happiness. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip, watching it flex at the feeling. He was confused when Heung Soo pulled away from him.

"Are we going too fast?" Nam Soon asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"No, you idiot," Heung Soo growled at him.

Nam Soon's eyes shot to Heung Soo's and his heart fluttered. Pure desire and lust stared back at him. Heung Soo moved to his knees, being careful of his bad leg. He reached a shaky hand out to run his fingers down Nam Soon's jawline. When he reached the buttons on Nam Soon's shirt, he started to undo them.

"No, we're not moving too fast. It's just not fair for me to be naked and you to be fully clothed. I want to look at you."

Nam Soon gasped as Heung Soo's fingers moved across his ribs. "Ah, you didn't get a good enough look this morning?"

His shirt was ripped off, the pants and boxers following close behind. Heung Soo pushed him onto his back with a devilish smile. He climbed on top of the smaller man and pinned his arms above his head. The full body contact caused both of them to moan loudly. Heung Soo bit Nam Soon's neck before pulling back.

"Nope, this morning I was too embarrassed to look at you."

Nam Soon bucked his hips into the ones above him. Both men gasped at the feel of both erections rubbing together. Heung Soo bit down on the other side of his neck, and Nam Soon bucked again.

"And now?" he said with a gasp.

"Now," Heung Soo replied, "now you are mine and if you even think about putting on clothes before you absolutely have to leave this house, I will tie you naked to the bed and leave you there alone."

"Well, I guess I'll have to get used to being naked, since either way that's how it's going to work out."

"That's right. Now shut up and let me kiss you, bastard."

Heung Soo leaned in and pressed his lips to Nam Soon's, who bucked his hips up yet again. He couldn't get over the sounds that Heung Soo made every time he did that. Not to mention, it felt amazing. He reached up and tangled one hand in Heung Soo's hair while the other one clutched at his back. He pulled Heung Soo tighter against him, wrapping his legs around him as he did. Heung Soo thrust his own hips forward, then bit back a gasp of pain. Nam Soon froze. He pushed at Heung Soo's chest so he would roll over onto his back. The look on Heung Soo's face screamed frustration.

"I'm sorry," Nam Soon mumbled. "Would it help if I massaged it?"

Heung Soo nodded his head, not able to say anything. Right in the middle of things getting good, and his damn leg had to act up. Nam Soon offered to massage it, but was taking his time. Heung Soo gasped as Nam Soon kissed the tip of his erection a second time. He watched as his best friend's tongue flicked out for a lick. His hips moved involuntarily.

Nam Soon's hands ghosted over his hips and down his legs, his lips not far behind. When he did finally make it to the sore leg, Heung Soo didn't think anything could have made it feel better. Nam Soon's long, thin fingers kneaded the muscles of his calf as he pressed a kiss to the knee. A scar ran down the shin. Nam Soon leaned down to kiss, then lick, the entire length of the scar. Heung Soo thought about all the pain he had gone through to get that scar, but all of those memories disappeared at the feel of Nam Soon's lips.

Heung Soo reached down to pull at Nam Soon's hair. What he was doing to his leg felt great, but he really just wanted to have the younger man up where he could kiss him. Nam Soon stopped and scooted up, straddling Heung Soo's thighs. Heung Soo dug his fingers in to Nam Soon's hips as he rolled them against his own. God this felt great. He reached down and grasped Nam Soon's erection in his hand. Nam Soon couldn't stop his hips from thrusting once at the sudden feel of Heung Soo's hand on him.

Heung Soo tightened his grip just a bit, moving his hand up and down slowly. Nam Soon let out a long groan as he, too, reached down to grab Heung Soo's erection. Each one knew that they wouldn't last long. It was as if they had waited forever for this moment and all the emotions they were feeling rushed them to the finish line.

They matched the speed of their strokes. Heung Soo placed his unoccupied hand over Nam Soon's, showing rather than telling the younger man to tighten his grip just a little more. Nam Soon did the same. It wasn't long before both of them were gasping for breath. Their free hands clasped together. Nam Soon leaned forward to place a kiss on Heung Soo's lips.

"I'm not going to last much longer," he whispered against Heung Soo's mouth.

Heung Soo arched his back and increased the speed of his hand. "I'm not going to either."

He leaned up and bit Nam Soon on his collar bone. That seemed to do the job. Nam Soon called out his name as he came, causing a rush of emotion to thunder through Heung Soo, and he came as well. Nam Soon flopped over to his back, pressing into Heung Soo's side. He was beyond happy that his best friend felt the same way about him. He could stay like this forever.

"I love you, Heung Soo."

Heung Soo chuckled. "I love you too. I never thought we would end up like this."  
"I hoped, but it was a long shot. You never showed interest in that kind of thing other than to point out hot chicks in movies."

"Well, I couldn't tell my best friend that he made my heart race, when I didn't know how his own feelings on the issue."

"I can tell you that I definitely want to do this again. And again, and again. We'll have to try out different areas of the house." Nam Soon laughed as he place a kiss against Heung Soo's shoulder. "I certainly liked being pushed against the wall."

Heung Soo snorted. He could feel himself stirring again, but the sticky mess they made was irritating him."Yah, idiot, we should go clean up," Heung Soo said as he pulled Nam Soon closer.

"Oh, and are you going to shower with me?"

"I can if you want," Heung Soo growled seductively against his neck.

That did it. Nam Soon shot up off the blanket, stuck his hand out, and yanked Heung Soo to his feet. Heung Soo pulled Nam Soon against his chest and kissed him senseless. They stumbled off to the bathroom, trading kisses and touches. Both were excited to know that they could be together forever just like they had always wanted.

** Well, how was it? I had to cut it off there at the end, or I would have written so much more. Besides, it felt like a good place to stop. So many good feels. Oh well, review if you liked it! We need more fanfiction for this kdrama, and I would love to read it! **


End file.
